Capture of Area 51
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: A mystery-solving gang, two alien girls, a baby. The biggest plan ever made. Lots of friends for the rescue. A reunion of romance and acceptance, and much more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my viewers, back again! Now, this is set long after 'The Alien Invaders', and a bit after 'Where's My Mummy?'. Scooby-Doo and the gang are back in America, relaxing in their hometown. They will have a huge surprise, but not telling the spoilers. You just have to read and find out. So, enjoy! -Traveler.**

Far down in a desert valley, a golden-brown speck is running under the darkness of the night with the stars above as well. The golden-brown speck stopped upon a incline in the valley, looking back with a panicked face, revealing to be a beautiful female golden retriever, adorned with black coal eyes, wearing a red bandanna around its neck, along with her beloved 70s peace sign medallion that keeps her secret. The dog seems to be carrying some kind of basket, with glimpses of silver-blue flesh under a green blanket. This dog is called Amber, and she has been bestowed to keep her best friend/owner's precious secret safe as her best friend has been captured.

But Amber is far intelligent than you could think, as she's not a normal dog. She's a disguised alien in form of her dog appearance as she's on Earth now. Her best friend/owner, Crystal is a alien too. Amber knew she had to get away as fast as possible, which is why she's running and looking back. She knew she had some old friends here on Earth, yet the scent of her beloved crush and the others has disappeared over time. She was desperate to find him, and she hopes he and his other friends including Crystal's beloved crush could help.

Amber's alien form is a large reptilian semi-quadrupedal humanoid in the colors of blue-green/sky blue, with a beaked mouth, three fingers on her front hands, and two toes with one dewclaw on her back feet, and her alien eyes are piercing yellow. Crystal's alien form is tall, easily 7 feet, which is a head taller than Crystal's beloved Shaggy is. Her flesh is silver-blue with the appearance of being liquid-like and transparent, and she has a bulbous, big head with wide, bright eyes, three fingers on her hands. She is being that way as she left her 70s peace sign medallion inside the basket before she was captured by dangerous people with guns.

Amber only hopes that Scooby-Doo, and the others still remembers her, as it has been 5 Earth years since she and Crystal left Earth the first time. Was that 10 cycles back home on her planet? Yes, it was. Unlike Earth, there was no four seasons on her home planet, only two long seasons which their people call 'cycles', through there has been many changes since Crystal and Amber brought back photographic and audio evidence of Earth.

A cry interrupted Amber's thoughts, and she looked around to make sure that the coast's clear before she gently put down the basket. She remembers Crystal telling her about Shaggy and Scooby being from a place called Coolsville. She just needs to be there soon. She noticed that the night has lightened, giving way to dawn in a few hours. Should she keep on, or hide and rest for a bit? A whimper sounded out, and Amber immediately knew she had to keep on, to get the bad people off her scent no matter what. She promised Crystal, and a promise is a promise.


	2. Chapter 2

-About 2 days later-

Deep into the rolling hills of Ohio, upon one of the roads in the county, which is the main road that leads in and out from a place called Coolsville. Some locals call it a town while others call it a city, when in reality, Coolsville is a unique place which is both a town and a city. There are many places for a town, such like book shops, malt diners, and a communal park, while for a city, you got many suburbs, a couple of malls, and a university. Yet Coolsville got a couple of things in common, which is people and animals.

Like in other cities and towns, there are some well-known people, and a group of people's one well-known association, known as Mystery Inc. Right now, upon the park ironically named after Salem, which is called 'Salem Park', sitting under a very large tree, is Mystery Inc., upon their picnic table, having lunch. Close by, is the local pond, having kids and adults feeding the ducks upon the pond, as this day is a peaceful, beautiful one. Upon the rightmost seat on the left bench is Frederick 'Fred/Freddy' Jones, a young, handsome blonde man with light blue eyes, wearing a sky blue vest over a white tank top, dark blue pants, and brown sandals.

Next to him, on his right side is Daphne Blake, a young, beautiful woman with dark blue eyes, and shoulder-high orange-red hair, wearing a purple t-shirt, pink capri, and black strapped flats. Then there's Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers on Daphne's right side. Shaggy is slightly older than his comrades, having dirty blonde hair in a shaggy mess which took for his nickname forever, and dark brown eyes, wearing a lime green tank top, brown baggy shorts, and blue striped strapped sandals. Opposite Shaggy, on the left bench is the gang's beloved dog, Scoobert 'Scooby' Doo.

A large brown Great Dane with a few large black spots on his back and shoulders, Scooby has black eyes, and wears a teal collar with a diamond-shaped dog tag with his initials: S.D. in gold and green. Next to Scooby's right side is Velma Dinkley, a young, regular woman with light brown eyes which is hidden behind her square, thick-framed glasses, and auburn red chin-length hair. She is wearing a orange t-shirt, red knee-high shorts, and dark red open-strapped shoes.

"Like, I challenge you to eat this entire sandwich without squishing it down, Scoob!". Shaggy smirked as he crossed his arms in a challenge move, gesturing between the giant sandwich and Scooby. Scooby blinked once, twice, before grinning slyly, "Watch this, Raggy!". He said before he moved the sandwich in his paws toward him, and he then sucked every piece of the sandwich like a vacuum, ultimately eating the sandwich in seconds. Shaggy gaped in surprise, "Okay, that was actually smart, Scoob.".

A collective laugh from the others, as Fred answered, "Shaggy, you know you and Scooby can eat anything literally so fast. I swear you are having black holes for your stomachs, fellas!". Velma chuckled, "That's the best theory I could see you saying, Fred, yet I believe it has to do with the fast metabolism Shaggy and Scooby has.".

Daphne smiled, "It's a wonder that you guys stay so thin yet eat so much. I'd wish I have that kind of gift.". Shaggy grinned, "Like, thanks! I'd never thought of that way before, V, but it kinda makes sense. Right, Scoob?".

"Huh-uh! Dessert next!". Scooby agreed ecstatically. Shaggy laughed, "Okay, okay, I think we got some pie in the basket! Guys, you want drinks from the cooler?".

Fred nodded, "I'd like that, Shaggy.". Daphne agreed, "I'd be glad to have a cool drink.". Velma smiled, "Yes, please.". Shaggy nodded, and got up from his seat, "Come on, Scoob. You can carry the basket, but no eating until we get back to the table!". Scooby giggled, nodded as he jumped from his seat, and padded toward Shaggy, heading to the gang's van, which is called the Mystery Machine. Shaggy opened the back doors, and looked down to the cooler, opening and grabbing four drinks, and Scoob's water dish while Scooby grabbed the basket in his jaws.

The duo then headed back to the table after closing the van doors and the cooler, with Scooby sniffing the scent of the pies in the basket, then he perked up, catching a scent in the air, and his eyes took on a glimmer of confusion as he tried to go deeper into the scent, then gasped as the scent became familiar, like from a time long ago.

"Like, what is it, Scoob?". asked Shaggy as he noticed that his buddy stopped suddenly. Scooby yelled, "Amber!". He dropped the basket abruptly and ran off in a cloud of dust!

"Scooby!". yelled Shaggy in confusion and shock as he dropped the drinks. The others heard the yell and ran over. "What's happened?". asked Velma. Shaggy answered, "Scooby-Doo ran off, like, he didn't answer me, and said something before he left me in the dust!".

Fred asked, "What did he say?". Shaggy blinked and remembered, "Zoinks, he said Amber's name!". Daphne gasped, "You mean, Crystal's dog?".

Velma said, "Scooby must have picked up Amber's scent, as you know, if Amber and Crystal are here now, Scooby can smell them.". Shaggy yelled, "Then what are we waiting for?! Like, we have to find Scooby!".

"Luckily after the time back in Egypt, I managed to put a tracker in Scooby's collar. We can find him from the Mystery Machine!". replied Velma. The gang then ran to the van, jumping in and driving off. Meanwhile, Scooby-Doo kept running, in the direction of Amber's scent as the wind was facing him. He then picked up a unknown scent accompanied by Amber's scent. He realized that it wasn't Crystal, yet it smelled of Crystal somehow. He was curious yet desperate to reunite with Amber as he missed her so much, yet he wanted to find out who is with her. He doesn't know that his owners is tracking him right now.


	3. Chapter 3

On the outskirts of Coolsville in a forest which is called the 'Crooked Forest', drinking from the local stream is Amber, and next to her is the basket she's protecting. Suddenly, she heard barking, and she picked up the basket, hid it into the bushes, "Please, be quiet.". She turned around, lowly growling as her fur stood up, her back to the bushes.

Suddenly, Scooby-Doo came in, stopping upon the brakes, grinning as he saw Amber. "Amber, rou're back!". Amber laughed and pranced up, nuzzled Scooby-Doo warmly and earnestly, "Scooby, I missed you so.". Scooby blushed, "I missed rou too, Amber.".

"Scooby-Doo, where are you?!". called out a voice, with Scooby recognizing it. "Shaggy, over here!". he called out, with the gang including Shaggy coming in. "Amber, is that you?". asked Velma.

"Oh, my friends, how I am glad to see you all. I have come here to tell you all.". replied Amber with a smile then a frown. "Like, tell us what? Where's Crystal?". asked Shaggy concerningly.

Amber glanced up at him, "Crystal has been captured by strange Earthling men in black suits. We got ambushed in our ship as we were heading back here to Earth in the reentry, and Crystal, wanting me and her..secret to be safe, she forced me to run off.".

Daphne blinked, "It's gotta be those people we saw on the surface. They're warily suspicious of aliens. Remember, guys?". Fred nodded, "I guess the ship crashed, huh?".

Amber nodded, "Yes, we were attacked by another ship, then we crashed into the desert. The sounds must have reached the Earthlings, because in a matter of minutes, they came.". Velma frowned, tapped her chin, "Amber, what do you mean by Crystal wanting her secret to be safe?".

Amber sighed heavily, "Where's your van? I must show you in private, not out here. I can't take any chances.". Shaggy frowned, "Like, something big?".

A soft smile from Amber, "You could say that. Excuse me, I must get Crystal's secret. Go back to the van. I'll be there in a moment, my friends and Scooby.". Velma nodded, then replied, "Come on, guys.". The gang went back to the van, opening the back doors, putting back the cooler in basement storage, hearing Amber coming up, and they saw her carrying a metallic basket in her jaws.

Scooby tilted his head confusedly as he scented the same smell, the unfamiliar one yet familiar of Crystal's scent. Amber glanced at him, and jumped inside the van next to Scooby, putting down the basket as Shaggy closed the doors. Amber sighed in relief, and pawed the rim of the basket open, and spoke, "Okay, little one, it's safe.".

A soft cry of babbling sounded out, as the gang gasped, crowded around to see that the basket revealed a alien baby. It's a little girl, with silver-blue skin, dark brown eyes, and four fingers on each hand, reaching out with a wide smile. Scooby leaned down, "Hi, rute baby!". Shaggy blinked, "Is she Crystal's baby?".

Amber nodded bitter-sweetly, "Yes, she is, yet Crystal didn't have time to name her before I had to run off.". Daphne cooed, "Oh, little one. Isn't she adorable?". Fred smiled, "She's pretty cute.". Velma rocked her glasses slightly, and blinked, "She looks awfully young. How old is she?".

"Barely 3 and a half days old.". Amber answered softly as she sat, her paw grabbing a peace sign medallion. Shaggy gasped, "That's Crystal's necklace! Like, is she in her alien form right now?".

"Yes, she is. She didn't want those Earthlings to know that we can use those image-changing devices which are those necklaces we use. Plus she didn't want her child harmed as well, so she told me to go and I knew I had to find you all, because I know you all can help take care of Crystal's daughter, especially you, Shaggy.".

"What, me? Why?". asked Shaggy in shock. "Crystal still loves you, and she knew that you don't care what anybody thinks about you, and she very much wanted you to treat her daughter like she is yours, too, plus she hoped you could name her as well.". Amber proudly replied. Shaggy exhaled a breath, and glanced upon the baby, who kept babbling and cooing as she reached out. Shaggy slowly smiled, and gently picked the baby up, "Hi, baby girl. I bet Crystal told you about me, huh? I am Shaggy.".

The baby giggled, and then hiccuped, babbling toward the basket. Amber chuckled, "Oh, she's hungry. Luckily, we had the foresight to pack in baby bottles during the trip to Earth here.". She then moved her head, grabbing a bottle that's chokeful of creamy milk in her jaws, and padding toward Shaggy who grabbed the bottle from Amber's mouth gently.

Shaggy smiled, "Who's a hungry girl? Who's a hungry baby? You are. You want your bottle?". The baby gurgled, reaching out to grab the bottle toward herself, suckling it quickly as Shaggy held the end of the bottle. "Wow, you sure are hungry.". Shaggy commented happily. The others either smiled or grinned at the cute sight, with Velma frowning slightly as she observed the baby subtly. She's curious of why Crystal and Amber came here with a baby in tow yet why Crystal wanted Shaggy to name the baby when she could have named her already?


	4. Chapter 4

Deep, deep far underground in a facility, inside a glass cage, Crystal hugged herself into a tight ball, glancing at all the people who's staring and whispering about her. She bowed her head, as she never spoke English knowing that any word she speaks could be taken into lies or worse, yet she's able to understand and know what all those people are talking about.

Right now, she missed wearing her human disguise, which made her clothed and well, more fitting. Her curtain of long black hair, the honey brown eyes, and the tan skin. She hated this, feeling humiliated, just like she was, and more upon that deal with the Soltial Prince. Her Queen, Azora of the Cyan Specters, Crystal's species, had been contacted by the Soltials who has been hunting and fighting several planets for generations, and the Prince, Jextel wanted to marry Azora, but Crystal, being a agent, overheard that the Soltials found out about Earth and they wanted to attack the planet viciously.

Now, Crystal's species are very advanced, yet they follow their Queen, and when Crystal told Azora of the news, Azora immediately realized that Jextel was planning to be King, and overthrow her peaceful plans to visit Earth politically, with Crystal as their guide. The Soltials are red/black lizard-men/women who are lovers of war. Crystal didn't want Earth to be destroyed, and she knew she had to protect her Queen by doing something drastic, sacrificing her life and freedom to marry Jextel in a deal that he and his species won't destroy Earth if the Cyan Specters give their technology to them.

Crystal's dear older brother, Ladri and Amber was protesting about her sacrifice yet Crystal told them she had no choice as Earth is very precious to her, and more. She never wanted this, for despite her comments that night to her beloved crush, Shaggy, she had dreamed of being married to Shaggy and having a life with him upon the trip back home. She had some DNA from Shaggy in her hug outside the cave after the encounter with the SATF Earthlings, and one of those tidbits was used in a research-memory device, and there she found out about Shaggy's daydream, watched it all.

She couldn't believe that Shaggy could consider being committed to her despite being a alien and all, and seeing the possibility of having a child, as Shaggy Jr. in the daydream was a wonderful dream idea. So, nights since the loveless wedding of Crystal and Jextel, she fought him away, until he got some soldiers to overcome Crystal, and Jextel did a horrible thing to her against her will. Crystal was broken yet desperate for she wanted to have Shaggy's child, not that Jextel's child, then she realized she could.

There was very advanced technology used in child-making, and if there are two male lovers, the device actually combines the males' dna into one, and it co-populates with the female donor's dna, thus making a child from one mother, two fathers. Crystal still had the rest of Shaggy's DNA tidbits, and within the laboratory, Crystal soon became the mother of a child from two fathers, Jextel and Shaggy.

She soon heard that Jextel wanted a son, yet if it's a daughter, he'll kill her. Of course, he found out that Crystal's pregnant, and Crystal knew that she was expecting a girl, thanks to some secret technology her species managed to save from Jextel's soldiers. So, she told Amber and her brother that she has to go back to Earth, hoping that Shaggy could help her and more, and Amber went with her, insisting that if Crystal goes, she goes too, and besides, she missed Scooby so much as well. Ladri was sad to see her go, but he knew that Crystal would be safe with Amber and her Earthling friends.

Earthlings can be pregnant for 9 months, that part she knew, yet she was concerned, as her species takes 7 months to develop before being born. Either way, she knew she's a natural mother as if mothers accept their unborn children, they can be born quickly, unlike mothers who doesn't accept their children who takes much longer to be born. Crystal has taped the entire development of her child during the trip back to Earth as her peace sign medallion isn't just a image-changing device, it's also a hologram camera as well.

Unfortunately, Crystal saw that a ship of the Soltials was heading to ambush them before she and Amber was in the vicinity of Earth's solar system, and sure enough, the ambush happened, and caused her to be in labor. She gave birth quickly, protected her child in time before the ship crashed into the desert. She was heartbroken when she realized she had to let her child go with Amber, but she wanted her child to be safe from the strange Earthlings. Now, she can only hope that Amber has found Shaggy and the others, praying that Shaggy has accepted her child.


	5. Chapter 5

Back in Coolsville, upon one of the suburban streets, where the Mystery Machine rests outside a two-story beige and brown house, and inside the house, in Shaggy and Scooby's bedroom, the gang plus Amber and the baby is sitting around and taking in their thoughts after they watched Crystal's video. Shaggy was the most shocked after he found out that he is a father of the baby girl resting upon a soft pillow, playing with Scooby's paw as Scooby waved it back and forward.

Scooby realized that why the baby looked so familiar because she smelled and looked like Shaggy somewhat, yet there's the foreign scent which Scooby thinks that it's this Jextel guy smells like. Yet he couldn't refuse the big eyes of the baby, and grew attached to her quite happily as Amber was delighted to see.

Fred was the first one to speak, "Wow, that actually makes a whole lot sense now. Crystal may be a alien, but she's quite human like us. I mean, doing that deal. She got guts!". Daphne sighed, "Yeah, but she's in real trouble now. How can we save her? 4 people and 2 dogs against a entire section of conspiracy people, that's impossible!".

Velma shook her head gently, "We cannot do this alone, guys. We need help, and I think how we can get it. We can call our old and new friends from past cases we did over the years.". Shaggy finally spoke, "I cannot leave my daughter alone, guys.".

Scooby spoke, "Raggy, she got us rall. What re rou calling her?". Shaggy slowly came over, and picked up his daughter, taking a much closer look at the child. She got her silver-blue flesh from her mother, Crystal, and her dark brown eyes from Shaggy, and that her four fingers per hand has black nails, and the starting nub of her tailbone which might become a tail over time, and also a few specks of strawberry blonde hair as well. She resembles a human a bit more unlike Crystal's alien form.

Shaggy exhaled, "Her name is Gwen.". Daphne nodded to agree with Shaggy, "That's a very pretty name for a special baby, Shaggy.". Fred smiled, "I bet Crystal would like it too, don't you think, Amber?".

Amber padded forward, and nuzzled Gwen on the cheek gently, "It's perfect. Crystal would certainly be happy with her child's name. Gwen, it fits her well.". Velma chuckled, "I am happy for you, Shaggy. Seems like having a daughter brings out your paternal instinct. Gwen, I like it too.".

"Ruh-uh, Shaggy. I rove it too. Rwen, rute baby!". giggled Scooby excitedly. Shaggy smiled at his friends, happy to see that they support him and accept his daughter so much. " Like, I believe I have old friends to call. I am fine with Gwen and Scooby here. Why don't you do your stuff, calling other friends?". The gang agreed, and, so Amber, and the others left the room, leaving Shaggy, Scooby alone with little Gwen, who's babbling and playing with her father's old stuffed toy which her father gave to her to keep her busy while he calls his and Scooby's old friends.

"Well, old pal, it's time to call the Boo Brothers, and our monster friends, shall we?". asked Shaggy with a grin at Scooby, "Yeah, Raggy, I wanna see them again!". Gwen agreed by giggling in sync with Shaggy's chuckle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, my gang of viewers, Traveler here! As you may have noticed, The Boo Brothers: Shreako, Freako, and Meako are some of Shaggy and Scooby's old friends, thanks to the movie 'Scooby-Doo meets the Boo Brothers', and there's also their monster friends which are known from 'Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School/Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf': Sibela and her father, Count Dracula, Elsa and her father, Frankenstein, Tanis and her father, The Mummy, and Winnie and her father, the Wolfman. The girls are now preteens/teenagers.**

 **And as the rest of the gang agreed to do, they called their friends. For Fred, he called Eric Staufer plus the gang's cyber doubles by computer-hacking help. For Daphne, she called the Hex Girls: Thorn, Dusk, and Luna from 'Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost/Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire'. She also called her cousin Shannon Blake from 'Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster'. For Velma, she called Beau Neville from 'Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island', and Prince Omar Karam and somehow got Amahl Ali Akbar or 'Triple A' and his hawk, Horus as well, all from 'Scooby-Doo in Where's My Mummy?'.**

 **So, all of you, enjoy, and see what I got for you! Ta-ta! -Traveler.**

A day later, upon the darkening afternoon, all the friends of the gang has arrived, save for four who are using the darkness to get there to the house. Shaggy was smiling softly at Gwen who cooed, trying to bat her hands upon a dangling heart necklace. "This is actually for your mother. I didn't get the chance to give this to her last time, but I can, right after we rescue your mother, and get her back with you.". All the people was smiling, chuckling, grinning, or looking with awe softly at the sight.

Scooby giggled along with Amber, smiling at his best friend, and 'niece'? Ah, he could see what he will call Gwen by, soon enough. He glanced at Amber, and thought about last night, that somehow, Shaggy became the familiar werewolf Scooby remembers by scent and sight. Shaggy seemed to talk to himself mentally, and curled in a ball, around Gwen, who whimpered like a puppy, and developed wolf ears and tail in the color of dusty brown with highlights of midnight black, and tucked herself into Shaggy's side. Scooby swore that he saw a father wolf and a wolf cub for a second, but it fleeted away in a flash before he could blink.

Gwen cried softly, earning Shaggy to chuckle, "Hungry, huh? Just like me. Be right back, Gwen.". He then headed into the kitchen, trusting his friends to overlook his daughter as she rested upon a soft cushion. A few minutes later, two bats carrying two humanoid werewolves flew inside, through a window, and shifted back into vampires, with the werewolves at their side. Count Dracula took a deep breath, and his eyes narrowed as his nose twitched, "I smell something interesting. Some kind of crossbreed blood, yes, coming from this child.". He stood over Gwen, who stared back at him, and Gwen then whimpered loudly as her wolf ears and tail came forward.

A loud growl came out of nowhere as a large dusty brown wolf leaped out of the kitchen bar, pushed Count Dracula harshly into the ground, setting its paws down as the wolf's back prickled as the hackles rose up, standing up in a challenging pose, yet the jaws was in a defensive way, showing the teeth all the way. "Young Shaggy, I wasn't harming the child. I give the ground to you.". Count Dracula looked up as he bowed all the way.

"What, Shaggy is the wolf?!". asked Fred in shock. The Wolfman replied, "He may be mostly human, yet his werewolf genes are still dominant when situations like this one comes. You see, when a Supernaturnal, like me or Dracula, gets near a child like the little girl without permission, Shaggy's genes do overcome him, and he changes completely, giving into his werewolf side, protecting his mate or offspring. Now, I suspect this Crystal he had spoke about, is his mate, and that child is theirs, as I could smell the connection of the DNA and much more. He must have accepted his werewolf side recently, as if he didn't, he could've remained human or at least his werewolf appearance.". He finished explaining.

"I raw his werewolf ride last night.". said Scooby as he finally understood why Shaggy is acting like this. Velma gasped, "Oh my, that could've explained why the Count said that Gwen, whose is Shaggy and Crystal's daughter is a crossbreed, because she actually is! Part human, part alien, part reptile, and part werewolf.".

"But what is Dracula doing?". asked Daphne. Winnie answered, "Dracula is giving into submission toward Shaggy who actually has the upper ground, and in respect, for you see, a newly turned werewolf, say over 6 months or 7 years, instinctively knows how to acknowledge any Supernatural's submission and respect which Shaggy is doing right now.".

Shaggy the wolf padded toward the Count, his impossibly golden eyes glowing in power and a protective glimmer in them as well, his jaws still open, as his back slowly lowered, yet his hackles are still tense. He slowly snorted as he moved one of his paws over one of Dracula's hands, growled softly as he pressed hard upon the hand, awaiting Dracula's answer. "Yes, great wolf, I submit into you.". Dracula softly said yet clearly to everyone's ears.

Shaggy the wolf then nodded, and turned around to lick Gwen's cheek, padding back to her, who actually yipped in happiness, causing Shaggy to slowly shift back into human. "Sheesh. Like, that was deeply big. My wolf was right. It's all right, Dracula, man.". He then lifted up his daughter, his nose meeting Gwen's nose gently before he looked over at his old friend. Dracula nodded in understanding.

Fred exhaled, "Well, with all that excitement over with, I actually got a plan, a really big plan. Gather around, it actually is going to need all of us to make this work.". The huge team of humans, supernaturals, and animals gathered around as they took seats, preparing to listen to Fred's plan.


	7. Chapter 7

-3 days later-

Inside Crystal's glass cage, Crystal has noticed several things happening which has caused the lab Earthlings to panic and yell. "Shit, Sector 1 is down! Sir, what do we do now?". asked a scientist.

"Send all of the guards you could get to Sector 2 and 3. That could stop the intruders.". commanded the Supervisor. Sure enough, the guards all around her cage and this particular sector has gone off, leaving her alone with all the scientists and the supervisor. The computers is going crazy, and there's also the lights on the fritz as well. "Hey, the computers are acting weird! Look at this!". Another scientist exclaimed as he tried to tap some buttons, causing the supervisor to come over, seeing that the computers are having a word over and over, saying crystal.

Crystal widened her eyes slightly, but remained silently still. The Supervisor growled, "Check the intel room, the wires must be crossed or something." Some of the scientists left the room, heading into a door, disappearing, leaving still a amount of scientists and the supervisor. Then a ear-piercing sound came out of nowhere, causing the scientists to panic further.

"Aah, that's the radiation alarm! Get out, get out! We have no time to get that alien out, grab all the evidence you could. Run away, run away!". The scientists screamed as they ran off, crashing and colliding into each other as they went though a small door. The Supervisor stared at Crystal, "I don't know how, but you are the cause of this, I'm sure!". He narrowed his eyes dangerously as he bought out a long stick with sparks showing. Crystal shrank back, realizing that it's a dangerous weapon.

Suddenly, a snarl sounded out, and the Supervisor screamed as a flash of fur crashed into him, shoving him back into the wall as the flash of fur revealed to be Shaggy the wolf. Shaggy growled lightly as the Supervisor panted heavily, noticing that his weapon was smashed under Shaggy's paw, his face paling in fear of the wolf towering over him. "Shaggy, the coast is clear, get her out now!". yelled Cyber-Fred as his face showed up on one of the computers' monitor, and Crystal gasped loudly, her heart beating in surprise as she realized that the wolf is her beloved love.

Shaggy exhaled, and snarled as he pounced upon the Supervisor, shaking him and moving his neck into the wall, bonking the Supervisor's head, causing him to black out. Shaggy then shifted back into his familiar werewolf form, grabbing the keys from the belt of the Supervisor, grinning, "Like, I missed you, Crystal. Come on, let's get out of here!". He jammed the keys into the cage door, and opening it as Crystal ran out and hugged him, crying, "Shaggy, is she okay?".

Shaggy smiled widely as he returned the hug, and kissed her on the cheek softly which surprised Crystal, "Yeah, she is, and by the way, her name is Gwen.". Shaggy pulled Crystal by the hand gently as they ran out of the sector, through doors and hallways, with Crystal smiling in happiness, realizing that Shaggy has accepted his, no, their daughter, and named her Gwen.

"It's perfect. I love the name. Where are the others?". asked Crystal as she kept running in sync along Shaggy. "Oh, let's say they are keeping the enemy busy with lots of friends. And don't worry, Gwen is safe with Scooby. I'd trust him with my life.". He grinned as he and Crystal heard roars, growls, screams, thuds, and more from the sectors up above.

As they climbed up some stairs, and Shaggy saw some guards, and spoke, "This will take a minute.". Shaggy shifted into the wolf, and ran, growling as he crashed into the guards, kicking and pawing them into the walls, making the guards black out. Shaggy came back to Crystal, shifting back to his werewolf self. "Sorry about that. Shall we get out of here?".

Crystal smiled widely, and grabbed Shaggy's shirt, pulling him forward into a kiss, a strange yet passionate kiss. "Like, I'll take that as a yes.". Shaggy stuttered after he blinked widely, taking in the feelings of the kiss. Crystal giggled, and Shaggy grabbed Crystal's hand, with Crystal replying, "Let's get back to our daughter.". Shaggy grinned, and they disappeared into the hallway of the upper sector, unknowing what laid far beyond them, yet they had one thing on their minds, and that is Gwen, their daughter.


	8. Chapter 8

-30 minutes later-

The entire facility including the underground sectors came up into fire, the great fire bright and strong, yet it's stuck as there's no trees, no grass for the fire to grab into, spread out, for it's a entire desert. Far off, near The Mystery Machine, stood all the people of Team Mystery; the gang, the supernaturals, the animals, and other humans, and two aliens, and a baby.

Little Gwen was cuddling Crystal's face as she babbled, with Shaggy in his human form, smiling and holding Crystal, still in her alien form warmly by the shoulder, and glancing at their daughter as Crystal cooed. "Who's my baby girl? Where's little Gwen? Peek-A-Boo!". Gwen giggled and clapped her hands playfully. Scooby laughed as he nuzzled cheek to cheek with Amber.

The gang was smiling as Velma replied, "Come on, we better leave before the authorities arrive. It's going to take a while for the fire to burn out and perish. Everybody got out, all of those scientists and such.".

Omar nodded, "Yes, we better go.". A screech pierced the air as Horus flew above the team, and dived quickly, landing upon Triple A's arm, a little camera around Horus's neck was received by Eric, who smiled, "Well, this is our chance if anything happens. You sure you still want to show the president that you and your species exist?".

Crystal sighed deeply, "I will admit that I am afraid that this President of yours would take my introduction the wrong way, but what choice do I have? I want my people to be safe, and with the Soltials out there, maybe near this galaxy, we have to save Earth from being destroyed.".

"Then why don't we do it the traditional way to stop this madness? Here, we have no official papers that you're married to that Jextel jerk.". Shaggy replied. Crystal blinked, "What are you saying, Shaggy?".

Shaggy bit his lip nervously, rubbed the back of his neck, while his other hand went into his pocket, drawing out a beautiful silver heart locket necklace, the very same one that Gwen was playing with, a few days ago. Shaggy looked at Crystal shyly, "Like, I got this for you back in that town years ago, and I never got the chance, until now. So, here.".

Crystal took it, and looked at it closely as it nestled in her hands as she gently gave Gwen to Daphne. The heart itself had a bright blue heart-shaped diamond in the middle of it, and around the edges of the silver heart is a tiny vein of gold. "Oh, my, this is incredibly beautiful. It's very groovy!". Crystal exclaimed with awe and admiration. "Open it, Crystal.". Shaggy softly requested.

Crystal did what Shaggy said, and opened the locket, and gasped, as the locket revealed a ring, a sliver white band enfolding sapphire and diamond crystals pair by pair. She heard a thump on the ground, and looked over and down, to see Shaggy kneeling on one leg, and one knee up, with Shaggy looking up at her. "Crystal of the Cyan Specters, mother of our Gwen, you are a remarkable woman, a free spirit, always listening and advising. I ask you to be my wife, my mate, my love. Will you marry me?".

Crystal stifled a sob, and happy tears leaked out as she happily replied, "Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers, I say yes! I will marry you!". Shaggy laughed out loud as he got up, picked up the ring from the locket, and put it upon Crystal's finger, the ring glowing as it resized to fit the finger. "I had to ask for Amber's help with that bit as I am not technology-advanced like you.". commented Shaggy.

Crystal giggled, "Oh, Shaggy, I love it, and I love you.". Shaggy smiled widely, and caressed Crystal's cheek with one hand as he scoured his pockets again with his other hand, and chuckling in triumph as he bought out Crystal's peace medallion which Crystal twitched excitedly and happy to see her beloved medallion. Shaggy nodded as he placed the medallion and the heart necklace around Crystal's neck, "There you go, love.".

"Thank you, Shaggy.". Crystal kissed him on the cheek softly, earning Shaggy to blush lightly, then smile as he watched Crystal change to human as he remembered her as, impossibly ageless and beautiful. "Really, you think I am beautiful?". asked Crystal curiously. Shaggy stuttered as he realized he said his last words out loud.

"T-Totally.". Shaggy admitted as he leaned closer, and he then enveloped his hands around Crystal's arms, and kissed her gently, then passionately as Crystal returned the kiss with glee and happiness. A loud cry from Gwen interrupted the sweet moment, "Aww, you want a kiss, Gwen?". Shaggy asked. Gwen babbled as she reached for Shaggy. "Don't think I could forget you, you're one of my girls, sweetie.". Shaggy replied as Daphne walked closer, and gave Gwen who got immediately nestled between Shaggy and Gwen's arms, and two kisses from the couple touched Gwen's cheeks.

Gwen giggled, and gurgled softly as she delighted in her parents' love and attention. Despite being only a week old, she's actually pretty smart to recognize everybody, and she's able to be be a bit more mobile than normal human babies are, and she's definitely going to be a great person in the future.


	9. Chapter 9

**Back again, my viewers! Now as it's 2005, I am not going to have George W. Bush as President in this fanfiction, I am going to make my own President based on two favorite movie Presidents; James William Sawyer from 'White House Down', and Benjamin Asher from 'Olympus Has Fallen/London Has Fallen'. I will also have something up my sleeve as well in this chapter, so enjoy! -Traveler.**

-5 months later-

Inside the Oval Office of the White House, stood the 55th President of the United States, Italian American Joey A. De Santis himself, having warm tan skin, soft emerald green eyes, and dark brown hair in a neat appearance, and next to him is a tall, beautiful woman, looking like Caucasian with olive brown eyes, and very dark brown hair, wearing a gold crown, a soft green dress, with blue flats, and a peace medallion necklace upon her chest.

It's Queen Azora in her human disguise, and next to the Queen is a strong-looking, handsome man, Caucasian as well, with very dark brown eyes, and coal black hair. This is Crystal's older brother, Ladri in his human disguise, having a brown suit, and black flats, and his own peace medallion necklace as well. Nearby is the Mystery Inc. gang, with Crystal and Amber, and little Gwen as well in their human disguises. Little Gwen remained to have her strawberry blonde wisps of hair, and her dark brown eyes, yet her skin is a light tan, almost like Shaggy's skin tone.

Around them is the Secret Service, and a couple of cameramen as well, as Joey greeted the queen. "Your majesty, how I am glad to make your acquaintance this day.". Queen Azora smiled softly, "The acquaintance is mine, President.". Joey nodded softly, and asked curiously, "If I may, I have never heard of this land of yours, I mean, is Cyan a island nation?".

Azora chuckled warmly, "Actually, this is my first time and also Ladri's first time being here on Earth as my wonderful agent here, Crystal was here first before me.". Joey blinked, "Pardon me, your first time on Earth?".

"Before I speak any further, will you swear that you and your men here won't come up with assumptions to accuse me and my people?". Azora sternly ordered with a serious look upon her lovely face. Joey exhaled, "Ma'am, your majesty, I am the head of this country, I am sure that my men won't jump to conclusions, that I solemnly swear on my heart.".

"Very well. Let's reveal ourselves.". Azora nodded and ordered Ladri, Crystal, and Amber to reveal themselves as the queen proceeded to reveal herself. Beams of light appeared as they touched their medallions and changed shape. Azora was found to have the same appearance as Crystal, yet her eyes are different; golden brown. Ladri was next, being a male, is taller than his female counterparts, almost to Amber's full height on two feet, yet his head is slightly smaller, and his eyes are dark hazel.

Joey gave a hard stare at his men, telling them to stand down peacefully, realizing that this is real, happening before his eyes, as he has a alien queen in his residence. "You are here to be in peace, yes?". asked Joey stoically. Azora smiled, "My agent Crystal has told me of your planet, its wondrous people, and more. Yes, you have weapons, yet you are not looking for war. Now, my people are a special, peaceful, technology-advanced species. We are called the Cyan Specters, always looking for the next adventure, to explore, never to destroy, yet to delight in every place's wonderful things.".

"Yet you are here now. How come you have not visited earlier?". asked Joey. Azora looked over to Crystal, "Crystal, if you may explain.".

Crystal exhaled a breath nervously, and she looked at Shaggy who nodded as he held Gwen. "President, I have visited earlier, back in 2000. You see, your 1970s messages has reached our world, and as a agent, I was sent here to see what it's like, the civilization, the colors, the people, everything. I fell in love with Earth, and one of the Earthlings. I was here for a few months, but with a case that Mystery Inc had to solve, and saved my life and Amber's life as well, I had to go back home, to give evidence that Earth is a good, safe planet to visit, live, and be safe at.".

"However, our people got contacted by a universal dangerous warmonger species, and I sacrificed my freedom to save Queen Azora from the fate of marrying the prince who..". Crystal shivered and hugged herself, causing Shaggy to come over and kiss Crystal on the cheek, "Love, it wasn't your fault. It was his fault, he assaulted you. I should've maimed him if I could have the chance. But you got to admit, you gave me our daughter.".

By cue, Gwen babbled as she reached for Crystal, which Crystal received Gwen softly as she cooed over Gwen, "Oh, I'm okay, honey. Just bad memories.". Joey slowly smiled and came over, "So this is your daughter.". Shaggy chuckled warmly and clicked Gwen's necklace, which changed her to her natural appearance. Joey blinked in surprise. "President, meet Gwen Majorie Rogers, half alien and half human.". Crystal introduced Gwen, who cooed curiously as she looked at Joey, and Joey smiled gently, "Hello, Gwen. It's nice to meet you, little one. So, you and this young man got married?". Shaggy recieved Gwen, and put her gently upon Scooby's back, who is smiling as he was laying down, not wanting to drop his niece at all.

"Shaggy had the idea of marrying me here on Earth as it technically destroyed the marriage of I and Prince Jextel back on our home planet.". Crystal nodded. "And as Crystal is my younger sister, I knew I had to be there for her to escape from that prince, and I am delighted for her to be married to Shaggy here who obviously cares for her and Gwen.". commented Ladri.

"So how long have you been here technically?". asked Joey. Amber took her turn to speak, "Technically 8 months over the two times we came here.". Queen Azora replied, "They have followed their hearts to stay here. Crystal belongs with Shaggy while Amber belongs with Scooby-Doo.". Joey nodded, and smiled widely, "I think I can help with that. "Crystal, Amber, as you opted to stay here forever, I will pass a law for your peoples to come and live if they wish to, and you two are officially residents of Earth, of the United States, as you have married and lived here for seven months, it has supplied to our agreements. Your majesty, you are welcome to come here whenever you want, with Ladri as your ambassador if you will?".

Azora grinned and shook Joey's hand softly, "Thank you, President. You have made today a historical day for all of our people. I know we can help each other.". Joey nodded with a smile, "I am happy to help. If we may make the law together, your majesty?". He gestured to his desk. Azora said, "Yes, and you can call me Azora as you have my permission.".

"Then, please call me Joey.". Joey proclaimed happily as he and Azora walked over to Joey's desk, with Crystal kissing Shaggy, "You are wonderful, Shaggy. Thank you.". Shaggy grinned, "Like, Crystal, anything to make you smile.". The rest of the gang smiled, with Scooby-Doo giggling, little Gwen resting on his back, and something happened. Scooby-Doo was about to howl out his trademark name when Gwen wobbily cried out, "Rooby-Roo!".


	10. Chapter 10

-Almost 2 days later-

However, it was not to last for even two days as the Soltiels invaded without care of the forest, buildings, people, and animals when a huge arrowhead-shaped ship crashed into Manassas National Battlefield Park. Prince Jextel came out, roaring out loud. "Crystal, I challenge your supposed husband for the hand of you, and your bastard daughter's death!". Jextel's pelt is blood red, with black spikes, claws, and his eyes are golden-green, silted like a cat. He's incredibly 7 feet high on two legs, and 4 feet high on four legs.

Shaggy growled lightly as he saw the news in his own living room merely 15 minutes after the camera crews got there, and a sob sounded behind him, and he turned around to see Crystal holding Gwen in their natural forms, and he realized that he unconsciously shifted into his werewolf self, recognizing the threat to his family. "Shaggy, he means it. What are you gonna do, love?". Crystal whispered lowly as Gwen was sleeping in her arms. Shaggy sighed deeply, and caressed Gwen's cheek lightly as he laid eyes upon Gwen, then glanced evenly at Crystal.

"I know my instincts when it comes to Supernaturals, yet this prince, this Jextel seems to boil my blood, threatening you and our daughter. I cannot lose, I won't see you taken away, or Gwen killed by this, this monster!". Shaggy replied strongly, and bravely as a fury came in his dark brown eyes, somehow overcoming his fears.

Crystal frowned, "Jextel isn't one of those hoax monsters you catch on your mysteries with the gang, he is something else, eternally real as a star.". Shaggy took a deep breath, "Actually, we have seen real things like you, but different. You remember Dracula and the others. Jextel is a stranger to this world, not welcome, and you heard him. Like, I have to do it, Crystal.".

Crystal smiled softly and proudly as she nuzzled his cheek gently, stroking Shaggy's werewolf instincts warmly, "Then let's call Azora. We need a ride, fast.". She left Shaggy, proceeding to call Azora on a futuristic cell phone as Shaggy blinked, smiling as he realized he has a great wife to support him, and he then went on to look for Scooby and Amber.

It was scarcely 20 minutes later when Azora's ship made it above the park, the beam lowering Shaggy, back as human, settling upon the pristine grass, with Jextel some distance away. "So, you're the Shaggy who took Crystal's heart in the first place, and made a weak daughter out of it as well.". Jextel taunted evilly.

Shaggy exhaled, "You're the Jextel who raped my wife against her will, and you won't call my daughter weak or a bastard.". Jextel chuckled out loud, "She had to play hard. Now, enough talking. Let's fight to the death, or are you a coward?".

Shaggy lowly snarled, a growl rumbling from his throat, "You are a monster, and I may be a coward, but I do know when I can fight. Let's begin.". His eyes widened sharply as he focused on the memory of his girls, and he quickly shifted into his wolf form, yet this wasn't his natural size. Somehow, he got bigger than Jextel at 4 feet 6 inches. He stood up high, his jaws bared, and gave a roar-growl, and hunched slightly to jump into a full run toward Jextel, and then the battle ensued, sounds of yelping and hissing, growling and roaring as blood was drawn, dripping here and there into the grass, staining the battlefield.

The battle was fierce, drawing in the attention of the camera crews and the Mystery Inc. gang watching with Crystal and Gwen up high in the ship. Shaggy finally pinned Jextel, cuts upon his face, blood dripping from a shoulder, and a naked spot of ripped fur upon the rear right leg, and a bite upon the tail, while Jextel sported bleeding cuts on his face, a twisted shoulder, a bite on his right thigh, and a bruised tail.

Shaggy shifted to his werewolf form, panting heavily as he asked sharply, "Do you surrender?". Jextel exhaled heavily, "Fine, I know when I lose.".

"Then leave and never return to Earth ever as Earth is under my protection, clear?". Shaggy snarled lowly. Jextel curled his mouth nastily, and spat, "Keep the betrayer Crystal, and your brat. I have better things to do, than take a muddy, disgusting planet like this Earth. I hope you die, nasty Earthling.". Shaggy took it as Jextel's meager 'yes' to his request, and slowly came off Jextel, shifting back to human as Jextel got up, grunting as he glared at Shaggy, and clicked something on his belt.

His ship beamed him back inside, and with a few seconds, the ship hovered up into the air, vanished in hyperspace, as Shaggy stared and groaned lightly as he dropped into the ground, his knees hitting the dirt as he regained his strength slowly, hearing Crystal call for him, and sure enough, Crystal was at his side.

"Shaggy, you are hurt.". She worriedly replied. Shaggy sighed, "Like, nothing the hospital can fix. Oi, can someone call the ambulance? I got some nasty wounds that needs to be stitched up!". He called out to the camera crews as the gang checked on him alongside Crystal's spot. Gwen sat upon Scooby's back like she likes to, whimpering as she asked for her father, "Papa, Papa.".

Shaggy, with some grunts, managed to pick up Gwen gently into his chest, Gwen nuzzling closely for warmth, with Shaggy smiling, "Did you hear that, her first full word?".

Crystal laughed, tears leaking from her eyes in joy and happiness. She nodded, "I did. I hope she will say 'Mama' soon for me.". Amber chuckled warmly, "Don't worry, Crystal. With Gwen, she can surprise any of us from nowhere.". The gang agreed with Amber's comment, as the ambulance came to pick up Shaggy, with Crystal and Gwen for the ride. The gang took up the ride again in Azora's ship.

"He meant it, I am sure. He won't come back ever.". Shaggy smiled proudly, and Crystal kissed him lovingly, "I trust your word for it. Now our lives will truly begin in peace.". Shaggy realized that Crystal believed in what she said, and he never doubted it, not for a second.


	11. Chapter 11

-Epilogue: 10 years later-

Deep inside a town called Coolsville, both a child, and a almost preteen girl was running. "Come on, Junior! We can't be late for Uncle Scooby's birthday!". This is Gwen, now 9 years old, yet she looks like a teenager somehow as she is in her natural state. Behind her is her younger brother Shaggy Jr. James Rogers, who is barely 7 years old, being in his natural state which is that he has the stature of his mother, yet his skin is tan, and his eyes are honey brown, and his hands & feet are human-like, having five fingers/toes each. He panted lightly, "Gwen, slow down! If we know our cousins, and we do, they're covering for us.".

He's talking about the twins of Daphne and Fred; the five pups of Scooby and Amber; and the only child of Ladri, Joey, and Queen Azora; plus the adopted kid of Velma. The twins, respectively a girl and a boy; the girl is called Tina Rachel Jones. She has peach tan skin, Fred's light blue eyes, and wavy fiery red hair. Tina's twin brother is different from her in appearance; his name is David Raymond Jones, and has tan skin, Daphne's dark blue eyes, and neat corn-yellow hair.

The pups are two boys and three girls; the oldest one took after Scooby yet his fur is sky-blue, and his eyes are hazel, and his name is Taz Tobias Doo. His younger brother looks like Amber, but with Scooby's pelt, and his eyes are amber brown, and his name is Nicky Nathaniel Doo. The oldest girl is shockingly alike to her mother in appearance, except for her eyes, they're black. Her name is Marilee Moon Doo.

The last two female girls are nearly identical, with the difference of their pelts. They took after Scooby in appearance, yet their eyes are piercingly yellow, yet one girl's pelt is blue-green, while her sister has a black pelt which was a surprise to the parents. The blue-green clad female's name is Cricket Christina Doo, while the black-furred female's name is Raven Rosebella Doo.

There's always a miracle, and the child of Ladri, Joey, and Queen Azora is one of them, just like Gwen, Junior, and the pups. It's a royal prince, and he has silver-blue flesh, soft emerald green eyes, and his shape is human-like, with only three fingers per hand. His name is Gabriel 'Cabe' Daniel De Santis. And finally, the last child of the new generation; Velma's adopted daughter, Linda Victoria Dinkley. She has curly light brown hair, sun-kissed tan skin, and her eyes are chestnut brown.

The parents has a feeling that their children will be the future team of Mystery Inc, perhaps inter-universal, as the original Mystery Inc. has settled down mostly, with a occasional mystery every month or so upon Earth. Quite many mysteries were solved over the years, and there are bound to be more, out there in the universe. Altogether, the huge family of friends and relatives have found their happy ending, as Shaggy knew from Crystal's words years ago.


End file.
